Besos
by Oonigiri
Summary: .Shikamaru & Temari. El alcohol es malo, malo... malo para su chica hetero. Pero si al día siguiente se le exigía ser valiente  y arreglar los errores... Shikamaru seguidamente la besaría.


**Notas:** Creo que hay más ShikaIno que esta pareja. Por un momento (que resultó ser un corto lapsus) traté y traté y traté abruptamente que me gustara el ShikaIno. No, no pude darle clic a un fic de éstos. (Aunque no es que la diferencia de fanfics sea abismal). (Y no, creo que tampoco me gusta el ChouIno).

Y por el contrario resultó esta pequeña historia.

**Advertencias: **¿Yuri? Naah, nada relevante (?).

**Disclaimer: **Kishimoto. Ya saben, es dueño de Naruto.

**.Besos.**

**.Capítulo único.**

…

—Oh, Dios… ya. Es _desesperante_.

—¿El qué? —preguntó Shikamaru como quién no quería la cosa. Aunque claro, eso sólo por un segundo; inmediatamente siguió observándola atento.

Era obvio el qué y la razón de ello. Qué bien que por su conocimiento de las propiedades de las plantas (y un poco de ayuda de la misma experimentada Tsunade) ella no tenía porque llevar gafas oscuras.

Temari se preguntó desde cuando Shikamaru sentía ese derecho de estar cuando quisiera a menos de dos metros de ella; o si por el contrario era ella quien se mostraba menos imperiosa y más relajada.

Y es que lo sentía a él bastante cerca, apoyando su peso en el hombro contra la pared y con sus brazos cruzados. Por eso, porque Shikamaru por ese día resultaba un ente fastidioso, Temari arrojó sin gran delicadeza los dos libros que llevaba con datos importantes sobre los estudiantes de Suna dentro del casillero que le correspondía en aquella oficina habilitada por temporadas para ella. Los tiró fuerte esperando que él entendiera la indirecta. Algo así como, _no estoy de humor_.

Bien, al final ella resolvió que en definitiva sucedía que actualmente Shikamaru no se sentía del todo intimidado por ella.

Ante tal idea, en medio del ruido producido por su tosco actuar, fusiló con la mirada al ninja de Konoha, cerró de nuevo la pequeña puerta a su altura y pensó que ponía punto final a todo cuando giró hacía una mesa logrando que quedara de espaldas a él, dejando que sus sentidos se enfocaran exclusivamente a la labor que se le fue encomendada.

Eso era. Mientras ella revolvía papeles en busca de otro papel más importante, con la firma y sello del Kazekage y el cual cuatro compañeros de su misma aldea esperaban para continuar la cátedra del día a sus alumnos, Shikamaru se sentiría dejado de lado gracias a la indiferencia y por tanto se cansaría. Al menos suponía que en aquello —en lo de cansarse— Shikamaru era bueno y para Temari no podía ser hoy la excepción.

Sin embargo, luego de un minuto de frustrada búsqueda, de pensar que había perdido un documento del mismísimo Kage y con el peso de los ojos de Shikamaru sobre ella, de sus labios salió una exclamación y alzó los brazos en gesto de derrota. Luego dejó caerse abandonada en la cómoda silla exclusiva para ella. Por un momento dejó que su frente tocara la superficie de tal mesa, pero con la aún presencia —_fastidiosa_ del hombre atrás, se incorporó mejor.

—¿Y a ti quién carajos te contó eso? Es más, los sabes, ¿y? —Se atrevió a proseguir cayendo en cuenta que ignorarlo sí habría sido mejor.

Ahí, o Shikamaru descaradamente quería tomarse el tiempo para contestarle, o sencillamente quería tomarse el tiempo para ser amable con una sonrisa en el rostro, luego recoger algo del suelo y entregarle a Temari el objeto que buscaba.

—Tsk, no tienes que ponerte tan a la defensiva.

Para Temari el gesto hizo que, contrario a lo que había decidido antes, dejara de lado todo lo demás y se enfocara en ver el rostro de Shikamaru, alejándose aún más de la idea de serle indiferente. Él no estaba manteniendo la usual fina línea recta sobre sus labios y muy por el contrario el intento de sonrisa sobre su varonil rostro le recordó no sólo lo guapo que actualmente Shikamaru era, sino la creciente confianza que cada vez se tenían ambos.

"_Ah, es eso… confianza"_

Y como un resorte, Temari se levantó de la silla. Su mente se aclaró. Se dio a entender que Shikamaru sabía lo de anoche y… ¡aaggh! ¿Acaso aquel vago y cobarde ninja de Konoha venía a burlarse de ella?

—Sólo que no puedo creerlo. No puedo creer que te hayas besado antes con Ino y no conmigo —casi recitó él. _**Sereno y claro**_. La manera segura para que Temari escuchara rotundamente.

Entonces la lengua de ella se enredó antes de siquiera aflojar los labios y soltarle a él cosas como _"¡qué te importa! No eres el único que hace babosadas con el sake", "¡fue un estúpido reto!", "esa niña me vale un huevo"_.

Porque es que… ¿Que qué?

_"¿Con Ino y no conmigo?"_

Pero antes de que sus neuronas quedaran idiotizadas, Temari se recompuso. Tenía _que_ hacerlo.

—¿Debería reírme? No haces muchas bromas.

—Temari, al menos contigo no hago bromas. Y si las hago significan prácticamente un reto mental.

_Oh, sí._ Usualmente sí se reía de él pero no precisamente porque Shikamaru anduviera contando muchos chistes. Algunas —la mayoría, aunque Shikamaru parecía que no lo sabía— eran las ocasiones en que, internamente, ella reía a carcajadas porque algo del comportamiento del joven genio la motivaba de esa forma. Como que se sonrojara… A_h, sí_. Un tierno sonrojo en la temple y desanimada cara de él.

Recordando eso, al parecer ella también podria tener algo de confianza...

—Vaya, Shikamaru. Y yo que pensé que cuando por fin fueras valiente, pedirías algo más que un beso.

Debido a la decisión impuesta hace años de tratar de estar al menos un paso delante de él, obviamente ella se acercó. Por eso o debido al_ estado de agitación de las moléculas, _las mejillas del Nara se sonrojaron.

Pero si ella le exigía ser valiente… él seguidamente la besó. Sí, algo pasional.

_Ajá_. Se separaron sabiendo ambos que **sí**.

Que algo como eso sí debió haber sido mucho antes. _Antes_ que a Temari, cortesía de la aldea, la invitaran a beber antes de enfrascarse en trabajo, y antes de que besara a Ino cuando por un reto de los chicos presentes esa noche ambas accedieron no muy cuerdas.

_Bah_… Pero sucedió después. Entre ambos siguió otro y otro y otro. Besos cortos pero seguros.

Sólo cuando el cuerpo les obligó a pensar que un beso no era aire, Shikamaru se apartó un poco.

—Como no tardará alguien a buscarme… bueno, yo… Hace veinte minutos debía estar frente al Hokage. Trataré de no demorar… E iremos a almorzar y luego… bueno, iremos a almorzar… luego.

Temari se habría dado cuenta de la forma atropellada en que salieron todas esas frases de la boca de él, pero estaba un poco ocupada en normalizar su respiración. También en cómo es que había llegado en su silla al otro lado de la habitación.

De todas formas afirmó con su cabeza.

Entonces ellos se dieron cuenta de que Ino estaba en la entrada de tal oficina.

—Ya sabes, te mandan a llamar. —Se dirigió la rubia menor a Shikamaru.

—Ah, hola Ino. Gracias —respondió él y salió apresurado alejándose de aquellas cuatro paredes. Quizá también de aquellas dos mujeres. Quizá también con un atípico afán de terminar sus asuntos de trabajo.

—Creo que estoy un poco celosa —mencionó la kunoichi de Konoha también altiva y con sus brazos cruzados. No es como si haber presenciado unos _simples_ besos la hicieran alejar inmediatamente y algo descompuesta.

—¿De mí? —preguntó arbitrariamente Temari. Aunque a la de Suna no es que le fascinara hablar con ella.

Es que el alcohol a veces hacía milagros. Como casi, casi, comerle la boca a la otra. Según las mala lenguas.

—Eso no lo sé…

Temari intentó enfocar mejor la imagen de Ino, pero ella ya no estaba. No es como que para Ino hablar de su vida personal la hiciera quedar toda la mañana. A diferencia de _anoche_.

Oh, _**genial**_.

.

**x.. .. .. .. .. ... · .. .. .. .. .. .. · .. .. .. .. .. .. · .. .. .. .. .. .. .x**

Eso. Que **Ino** a veces tiene sus momentos buenos dentro de la serie. Pero es obvio el tipo de chico que le gusta; ashdjskf no, no la veo con Shikamaru.

Editado, abril 18 - 2011.


End file.
